The research and development activities of the Signal Processing and Instrumentation Section (SPIS) are collaborative efforts with NIH Institute scientists that require the development of biomedical laboratory and clinical research systems, instrumentation, and methodologies. The majority of these collaborations require novel approaches and designs for which there are minimal established criteria or technical knowledge. SPIS staff have in-depth technical experience in all phases of engineering research and development. With their collaborators, SPIS staff review the clinical and biomedical sciences to formulate project specifications. SPIS staff evaluate the theoretical and practical constraints, consider commercially available technologies, and finally propose various solutions. SPIS responsibilities often continue with the hands-on design, implementation, testing, installation, training, documentation, and production of a custom research system or methodology. Current collaborative projects, as well as associated research studies include: 1. Improved Transurethral Resection Device; NCI. 2. Tissue Culture Matrix Casting for Spheroid Growth and Histology; NCI. 3. Ex Vivo Model Using Human Peritoneum for Primary and Metastatic Cancer of Human Mesothelial Surfaces; NCI. 4. Multimodal Nonlinear Microscopy with Spectral-focusing CARS and Stimulated Emission; NHLBI. 5. Video Acquisition of Mouse Locomotion and Motor Stability when Impacted by Chemogenetic Stimulation; NINDS. 6. Evaluation of a Novel Cognitive Testing Framework for Individuals with Severe Cognitive Impairment; NIMH. 7. Design and Fabrication of Electrospun Scaffolds for the Study of Humanized Bone Models; NCI. 8. Home-cage Mouse Monitoring Device for Learning and Memory; NIDDK. 9. Tissue Microdissection for Molecular Analysis of Disease and Normal States (LCM, TAM, xMD, TAM, fTAM); NICHD, NIDA, NIBIB, NCI, NIMH. 10. Electron Paramagnetic Resonance Imaging of In Vivo Oxygen Status Associated with Cancer Treatment Studies; NCI, NINDS. 11. Video Monitoring System for Automated Detection of Pain Related Mice Behaviors; NIDDK. 12. High-throughput Video-based Assessment of Drosophila - Drug Efficacy & Sleep Studies; NHLBI, NIDDK. 13. Microfluidic Platform for PNA-Based Molecular Diagnostics of HIV-1; NIDDK, NIBIB. 14. Intra-vital Microscopy Using Non-linear Optical Techniques; NHLBI. 15. Video-Based Tracking System for the Routine Clinical Evaluation of Motor Disorders; NIDA, NIA. 16. Electric Field Effects on Cells - Evaluation as Cancer Therapy; NICHD, NIBIB. 17. High-throughput Systems to Evaluate Drug/Chemicals in Adult Flies; NIDDK. 18. Advanced Methods of Whole Mount Sectioning of Prostatectomy Specimens for Imaging, Diagnosis, and Pathology Studies - Correlating In Vivo Prostate MRI and Histopathology using Individualized MR-Based Molds; NCI. 19. Response of Somatosensory Neurons Instrumentation; NCCIH. 20. Multi-characteristic Framework for Prostate Cancer Localization; NCI. 21. Prostate Tumor Fresh Tissue Guided Procurement Methods; NCI. 22. System for Continuous Observation of Rodents in Home-cage Environment (SCORHE) for Phenotyping and Cancer Treatment Evaluation; NCI, NIDDK, NHLBI, NIEHS, FDA. 23. Mouse Homecage Environmental Monitoring with Sensors; NIDDK, OD, FDA, HHS. 24. Quantitative Fluorescence Lifetime Imaging for Disease Detection and Monitoring; NICHD, NCI, NIBIB. 25. Vessel Mimetics for Cancer Cell Culture; NCI, NIBIB. 26. OCT and Adaptive Optics Retinal Imaging with Eye Tracking; NEI. 27. Mouse Illumination System for Retinal Dystrophy Studies; NEI. 28. PRiME - Cardiovascular Intervention; NHLBI, CNMC. 29. Using Light-sheet Microscopy to Understand Evoked Motor Sequence Generation in Drosophila; NIMH. 30. Engineering Retinal Therapies via Bioreactors & 3D Gels; NEI, NIBIB. 31. Analytical Ultracentrifugation for Protein Assembly Dynamics; NIBIB. 32. C. Elegans Embryo Tracking in Temporal SPIM Images; NIBIB. 33. Bone Growth Plate Cartilage Pellet Culture Bioreactor; NICHD. 34. Technologies to Study Rodent Vestibular Sensory Evoked Potentials; NIDCD. 35. Quantitative Characterization of Normal and Disease Cervix Tissue; NICHD, NHLBI. 36. Radiochemistry Laboratory Instrumentation and Automation Enabling Radiotracer Development and Preclinical Neuroimaging Research; NIAAA. 37. Hematopoietic Stem Cell Bone Marrow Bioreactor; NHLBI, NIBIB. 38. Portable Fluorescence Camera System for Offsite Tumor Imaging; NCI, NIBIB. 39. Image-Based Robotic Targeting System to Control Micromanipulators for Living Biological Tissues (Brain/Spinal) Studies; NINDS. 40. Placenta Real-time Oximetry Using Near Infrared Spectroscopy; NICHD. 41. Distortion Product Otoacoustic Emissions System; NIDCD. 42. Mouse Whisker Monitoring for Neuronal Circuit Studies; NIMH. 43. Next Generation Electroconvulsive Therapy System; NIMH. 44. Microfluidics, Microfabrication, and Microanalysis Technologies for Molecular Analysis and Biomedical Research; NIBIB, NIST. 45. Lymphoid Organ 3D Tissue Culture Bioreactor; NIAID.